Secret
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: "Manis dan cantik. Mungkin itu cocok untuk wanita. Namun, jika ciri-ciri itu terdapat pada seorang pria bagaimana? Dan karena ia memiliki kelebihan tersebut, ia terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang pengusaha kaya dan mesum. Ia harus mengikuti kehendak pria itu karena pria itu memegang rahasia terbesarnya yang tidak pernah diketahui orang lain termasuk keluarganya." Yewook / BL.


" _ **SECRET"**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 **[Kim Yesung & Kim Ryeowook.]**

 **::**

 **Rate : M**

 **::**

" _ **Manis dan cantik. Mungkin itu cocok untuk wanita. Namun, jika ciri-ciri itu terdapat pada seorang pria bagaimana? Dan karena ia memiliki kelebihan tersebut, ia terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang pengusaha kaya dan mesum.**_

 _ **Ia harus mengikuti kehendak pria itu karena pria itu memegang rahasia terbesarnya yang tidak pernah diketahui orang lain termasuk keluarganya."**_

 **::**

Suara musik berdentum dengan keras membuat suasana dalam ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang semakin menggila. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang penggila dunia malam sebagai pelampiasan penatnya setelah bekerja.

Ruangan itu semakin riuh saat seorang DJ yang sangat terkenal menaiki panggung dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya membuat yang disana berteriak riuh. Dan jangan lupakan penampilannya yang menggodanya –kemeja putih panjang menutupi hotpans yang ia pakai.

Ia memainkan musik dengan sangat baik. Membuat yang mendengarnya tak tahan untuk meliukkan badan mereka di lantai dansa. Dan suasana semakin panas saat seorang wanita berpakaian minim meliukkan badannya pada sebuah tiang –untuk pole dance- senambah kesan panas.

Bagi yang melihatnya pasti tidak tahan termasuk pria tampan yang tengah duduk sambil menyesap cairan panas yang dapat membuat mabuk. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari objek yang sejak lama ini ia pandangi.

"Kau melihat apa hyung?"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar kerarah suara kemudian kembali menatap objek favoritnya.

"tanpa ku jawab kau pasti tau."

Jongjin –pria yang memanggil hyung tadi- memutar matanya bosan. Ayolah~ sudah sejak lama hyung nya itu selalu menatap objek tawanannya tapi ia tak pernah pergi menghampirinya.

"kenapa tidak kau hampiri saja dia?"

"tidak. Akan ada waktunya. Dan aku akan mengikatnya."

Jongjin mendengus malas. Lebih baik ia menghabiskan cairan berakohol ini daripada mendengarkan hyungnya berbicara.

 **%**

Ryeowook berlari sangat kencang tak mempedulikan umpatan orang yang lalu lalang. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan di lengan kirinya.

'sial! Terlambat lagi!' tak jarang pula umpatan-umpatan ia layangkan entah untuk siapa. Saat tiba di halte, ia kembali mengumpat saat teringat bus yang biasa ia naiki telah berlalu lima menit yang lalu itu artinya ia tertinggal. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya menunggu bus selanjutnya, denga berat hati ia kembali berlari mengabaikan keringat yang telah membasahi sekujur rambutnya.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Ryeowook untuk tiba di perusahaan tempat ia mencari uang untuk keperluannya sehari-hari selama ia tinggal di Seoul. sebelum masuk, Ryeowook sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan karena ia berlari untuk sampai disini. mengambil nafas sebentar, berulah Ryeowook memasuki bangunan tinggi itu.

Jangan tanyakan betapa risihnya Ryeowook saat dilihat seperti buronan. Ia tau kesalahannya –terlambat lagi-, tapi mereka memandanginya seperti ingin menguliti. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Kim Ryeowook, terlambat lagi?" Itu suara pimpinannya. Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya sebelah sambil tersenyum –terpaksa- manis.

"Sorry Sajangnim. aku melewati alarm ku. Lagi." Ryeowook mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat. Orang yang ia panggil sajangnim mendengus bosan. Benar, ia sudah bosan mendengar alasan karyawannya satu ini. walaupun begitu, ia tak bisa memarahi Ryeowook. ia sudah menganggap Ryeowook seperti anaknya sendiri, karena ia tinggal sendiri didunia ini setelah anak dan istrinya pergi entah kemana.

"Terserah padamu. Sekarang cepatlah ambil berkas yang kemarin dan segera menyusul ke ruang rapat."

"Baiklah Sajangnim."

"Dan jangan terlambat lagi!"

Ryeowook membentukkan jari tangannya 'O' sebagai jawaban. Hah~ ia berharap tadi ia bisa sedikit beristirahat sejenak karena ia habis lari pagi, ternyata ia langsung disuruh menghadiri rapat.

Menyebalkan.

 **%**

"Kau dengarkan, kita akan kedatangan tamu terhormat. Pengganti Direktur Song."

"Aku sudah mendengarkannya sejak satu jam yang lalu Han." Oh ayolah, telinga Ryeowook sudah panas mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini. bahkan bukan sahabatnya saja yang mengatakan padanya, tapi semua karyawan yang satu ruangan dengannya mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Santailah Kim. Sepertinya moodmu kurang bagus hari ini."

"Ya! Dan kau membuatnya bertambah buruk!"

Ryeowook memberikan berkas yang ia pegang kepada Han Riyul –dengan paksa- dan meninggalkan Riyul dengan umpatan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Siapa yang peduli? Yang Ryeowook inginkan sekarang adalah mengisi perutnya -yang sejak masuk ruang rapat tiga jam lalu- yang sudah konser sejak tadi.

Tibanya dikantin perusahaan, Ryeowook langsung memesan nasi goreng kimchi serta jus jeruk. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli jika ia ditegur karena makan di jam kerja. Akan tidak lucu jika ia tengah bekerja tiba-tiba pingsan karena tidak makan, dan semua teman satu ruangan akan menertawainya.

Saat Ryeowook tengah asik makan, pandangannya teralihkan oleh seorang pria tinggi sedikit darinya –menurut dia sendiri- berdiri didepan pintu kantin. Tidak melakukan apapun hanya menatap sekitar dengan wajah datarnya.

'dasar orang aneh' hanya kalimat itu yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook saat melihat tingkah pria itu. kemudian pria itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasir, sepertinya ia memesan sesuatu. Seperti kopi. Tapi, kembali pada ketidakpedulian Ryeowook.

Lima menit lebih Ryeowook berada dikantin guna menghabiskan sarapannya. Saat ia hendak berdiri, seseorang menabraknya –dengan sengaja- dan membuat bajunya terkena cairan hitam alias Kopi.

"Akh~ ini panas."

Ryeowook mengipas bagian dadanya yang terkena cairan panas itu. tapi ia tidak mendengarkan suara-permintaan maaf- tersangka yang telah menumpahkan kopinya.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah telah menumpahkan kopi kebajuku?"Untungnya suasana kantin ini sepi. Ingat, ini masih jam kerja.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Pria yang ada didepannya ini hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Entah kenapa membuat Ryeowook merinding.

"dasar tidak punya sopan-santun. Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku karena telah menumpahkan kopi dibaju! Shit!" Ryeowook mengeluarkan saputangan yanag ada dikantong celana dan membersihkan noda itu walaupun itu tidak membantu.

"Yaaa! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mereka menu-"

Kini terdengar suara lain dari belakang pria itu. tinggi pria itu hampir sama dengannya dan memiliki wajah yang sedikit mirip dengan pria yang ada didepannya.

"oh. Annyeong." Pria yang baru datang itu sedikit membungkukan badannya dan sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan pemuda didepannya ini. baju bagian dada dipenuhi noda kopi. Tanpa ia bertanya, ia tau siapa dalang dari semua ini.

"Oh apakah itu terjadi karena dia?"

"Yaa! Ini semua karena dia! Karena dia bajuku kotor. Dan lagi ia tidak meminta maaf padaku tapi malah melihatku seperti itu. dasar aneh!"

"oh maafkan dia... Ryeowook-ssi. Aku sungguh minta maaf Ryeowook-ssi. Aku akan menggantikannya dengan baju-"

"Tidak terimakasih! Aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu. Dan tolong ajarkan pada dia cara meminta maaf!"

Setelah melempar tatapan tajamnya pada pria berwajah dingin, Ryeowook segera pergi dari sana. Ia dapat merasakan hawa aneh.

 **%**

Yesung masih saja menatap kearah perginya Ryeowook dan tak lupa senyum misterius ala yesung terkembang di bibir tipis pria tampan itu.

"Yaah hyung! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan dengan karyawan itu eoh?"

"Karyawan?"

"Ya. Dia Karyawan diperusahaan ini. aish! Kau ini baru masuk sudah membuat masalah."

"apa peduliku."

Yesung melangkah meninggalkan tempat kejadian –tempat ia sengaja menabrak Ryeowook- meninggalkan Jongjin yang masih mengucap sumpah serapah untuk hyung tersayangnya itu. namun, langkah yesung terhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu.

"Jongjin-ah."

"Apa?" Jongjin kini berada tepat disamping Yesung menunggu pria itu bersuara.

"Aku mendapatkannya."

"Apa?"

Yesung melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Jongjin dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Aish~ untung saja dia hyungku kalau tidak. Akh!" Mengacak rambutnya kesal dengan tingkah aneh hyungnya.

 **%**

Ryeowook masuk keruangan dengan umpatan yang ia tujukan kepada pria aneh yang menabraknya dengan sengaja. Dan matian-matian Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari karyawan-karyawan yang menatapnya dengan ribuan ekspresi.

"YAA! KIM RYEOWOOK! Kenapa-."

"Yaaah Han! Kecilkan suaramu."seru seorang karyawan –Boonim yang merupakan teman setim mereka.

"Ups Sorry." Ucap Riyul dengan senyum polosnya sedangkan Boonim hanya mendecak kesal dengan kelakuan teman setimnya itu.

"Nah, Kim Ryeowook. Cepat Jelaskan-, Eh kenapa dengan bajumu?"

Ryeowook langsung duduk dibilik meja kerjanya yang tepat berada disamping meja kerja sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

"Orang aneh sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang sialnya kopi kearah ku."

"What?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana bisa Han?"

"Maksudku kenapa ia menumpahkan kopinya kearahmu? Apa kau punya musuh sebelumnya?"

"Yaahhh nona Han! Berhentilah mececarku dengan pertanyaan konyolmu itu."

"Oke maaf. Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu Kim."

"Oh So sweet."

"Sekarang ceritakan." Ryeowook pun menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya dikantin perusahaan tadi.

 **%**

Siang berganti malam. semua karyawan bersiap-siap untuk pulang guna mengistirahatkan badan mereka yang lelah seharian bekerja.

"Kau akan kesan lagi?" kini Ryeowook dan Riyul jalan bersama menuju halte yang ada didekat perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Mereka berdua tinggal bersama di sebuah flat sederhana dan biayanya lumayan murah.

"Ya. Kau tau, dengan aku mengunjungi tempat itu semua beban yang ada dikepala serta dibahuku menghilang. Yaa... walaupun harus sedikit berbeda."Han Riyul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala memikirkan pekerjaan sahabatnya satu ini.

"Baiklah hati-hati. Aku akan memasak untukmu nanti. Dan kau hanya tinggal memanaskannya."

"Baiklah. Dan oh.. kalau aku bangun kesiangan seperti tadi dan kau tidak membangunkanku, siap-siap saja kau tidur diluar."

"Yaaahh! Kim!"

Sebelum mendengar sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu, Ryeowook langsung masuk ke dalam bus yang berhenti didepan mereka. bus yang ditumpangi Ryeowook berlawanan arah dengan daerah tempat ia tinggali.

 **%**

Suara dentuman musik keras menggema di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang penggila dunia malam dan aroma-aroma alkohol serta asap rokok bercampur menjadi satu.

Yesug masih duduk ditempat ia memandang objeknya. Ia akan membuat objeknya menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Tak lama keluar lah wanita itu. Ia berjalan menuju meja Djnya tak peduli tatapan 'lapar' yang dilayangkan untuknya dari pria hidung belang. Bagaimana tidak, ia hanya memakai kemaja besar yang menutupi setengah pahanya pantas saja dapat memikat para pria termasuk Yesung.

Yesung kini menatap marah kearah pria-pria yang dengan jelas melirik 'milik'nya. Yesung harus sabar jika ingin objeknya menjadi miliknya.

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam ia menunggu wanita itu. dan inilah saatnya yesung beraksi. Saat wanita itu turun dari panggung kecil itu, Yesung segera berjalan kearah wanita itu dan menarik pergelangan tangannya membuat wanita itu terkejut.

"Mau berdansa?"

 **%**

Ryeowook keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian. Ia menatap dirinya dicermin. Sebenarnya ia jijik melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia bercermin memantulkan wanita cantik, polos dan manis. Itu dirinya. Dirinya yang menjadi seorang wanita, bukan pria.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia terpaksa demi mendapatkan uang tambahan agar ia bisa mengirimkannya kepada keluarganya yang tinggal didesa. Dikeluarganya ia sebagai tulang punggung keluarga, keluarganya makan dari hasil jerih payahnya. Jika dibilang ia TERPAKSA bekerja seperti ini.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat kesadaran Ryeowook kembali. Ia tersenyum saat seorang kenalannya berkata saat ini waktunya. Mau tidak mau, terpaksa atau tidak ia tetap harus melakukan pekerjaan ini.

"Sayang, kau benar-benar seperti wanita."

Ryeowook mendengus tidak suka mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang memiliki paras cantik bak wanita tulen –Kim Heechul-

"Terserah." Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu hak tinggi silver kearah meja DJ nya berada. Setiap melangkah, semua pengunjung yang tengah berdansa di lantai melihat kearahnya. Dan ia juga tau arti tatapan yang dilontarkan padanya, yang biasa ia dapatkan.

Suasana semakin riauh saat ia memainkan musik penuh energik ditambah penari setengah telanjang yang kini tengah menari dengan tiang. Setelah cukup lama ia berada di belakang meja DJ, Ryeowook meninggalkan meja DJ nya menuju ruangan yang telah disediakan khusus untuknya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook menikmati profesinya sebagai DJ ini -walau harus merubah sedikit penampilannya setidaknya dengan melakukan ini semua rasa lelahnaya hilang.

Saat ia melangkah, seseorang menarik tangannya hingga ia berhadapan dengan tubuh seorang pria.

"Mau berdansa?"

 **%**

Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang asik meliukkan badan.

"Halo sayang."

Ryeowook sungguh terkejut saat ia bertemu orang yang tadi pagi sengaja menumpah kopi ke bajunya. Ia harus menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat terkejut, agar laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya tidak mengenalnya.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" ucap Ryeowook sambil melirik pergelangan tangannya yang tengah dipegang oleh pria tersebut.

"Mau berdansa?"

"Maaf tuan. Aku-"

"Aku tau kau itu Kim Ryeowook karyawan bagian Marketing yang tadi pagi bertemu dengan ku dicafe."

"Maaf tuan, Sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Permisi." Elak Ryeowook. saat ia akan membalikkan badannya, pria itu langsung menarik Ryeowook sehingga membuatnya menabrak dada bidang pria itu.

"Tuan le-"

"Jika kau menolak, aku bisa menggarapmu disini." Rontaan Ryeowook langsung berhenti saat mendengar suara pria itu didekat telinganya, embuat seluruh tubuhnya merindng.

"Aku sudah lama memantaumu. Sudah lama ingin menghirup aroma tubuhmu, merasakan tubuhmu didekapku. Sekarang akhirnya terwujudkan."

Ryeowook terkejut luar biasa mendengar pengakuan pria ini. apa katanya tadi 'memantau'? sejak kapan?

"Ma-maaf tuan, sepertinya kau salah orang."

"Jangan panggil aku tuan sayang. Cukup panggil aku Yesung, dan aku menginginkanmu."

 **%**

Entah bagaimana bisa, kini berada dipangkuan pria yang bersama Yesung ini. seingatnya tadi. Ia terkejut mendengra pengekuan Yesung dan kesadarannya kembali saat seseuatu melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Tunggu, Yesung-ssi. Aku tidak mengerti ini."

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ingat apa?"

Yesung sudah menghela nafas. Dugaannya benar bahwa pria manis ini tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung bingung. Ingat? Dia? Apa Ryeowook pernah kenal dengan Yesung? atau ia pernah kecelakaan lalu lupa ingatan? Sepertinya ia tidak pernah kecelakaan lalu lupa ingatan. Itu mustahil.

"Akan aku ingatkan. Kau masih ingat masa lalukan?" Ryeowook menganggukan kepala tanda ya.

"Kau masih ingat pernah menolong laki-laki SMA saat akan ditabrak di jalan raya?"

Ryeowook mencoba mengingat masa lalunnya. Dan sepertinya ia tidak masalah dengan posisi mereka saat ini, malah ia makin menyamankan duduknya dengan Yesung memeluk pinggangnya kuat.

"Itu sekitar 8 tahun lalu. Saat itu kau masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Kau juga satu SMA denganku tapi beda tingkat. Kau tingkat pertama dan aku tingkat akhir. Saat itu kejadiannya di malam hari."

 **Flashback**

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling membahagiakan bagi Yesung. malam ini merupakan kencan pertamanya bersama sang kekasih selama menjalin hubungan dua tahun baru kali ini kekasihnya mengiyakan ajakannya untuk berkencan. Sebelumnya kekasihnya selalu menolak dengan alasan sibuk dengan pelajaran tambahan atau les private. Dan malam ini, ia akan memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan sangat baik.

Mereka mencoba semua wahana permainan dengan gembira. Tertawa, bercerita dan lain sebagainya yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih lainnya. Tapi, itu hanya berlaku sebentar.

Saat itu Yesung sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang pergi ke toilet sebentar. Namun, sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu kekasihnya tidak juga muncul. Perasaan khawatir pun melanda pria tampan ini. ia pergi menyusul ketoilet memastikan kekasihnya tidak apa-apa.

Saat itulah semua terbuka. Kenapa kekasihnya lama pergi ketoilet. Ternyata kekasihnya tengah bercumbu dengan pria lain yang merupakan teman dekatnya juga. Pria itu terkejut luar biasa, ia menentang apa yang ia lihat dan mengatakan itu bukan kekasihnya, itu bukan temannya. Tapi itu tidak terbukti, itu benar-benar kekasihnya tengah bercumbu dengan temannya sendiri. dan hatinya makin sakit dan terluka saat tangan pria meraba tubuh kekasihnya dan kekasihnya hanya diam dan ikut membalas.

Dengan hati yang hancur dan perasaan yang campur aduk –marah, kecewa- Yesung memilih meninggalkan tempat itu menjauh dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

 **%**

Dengan pikiran kosong, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Ia tak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah mau itu ke sungai, jalan raya atau kemanapun ia tak peduli. Lebih baik ia mati dari pada merasakan perasaan sakit hati yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

'Kenapa. Kenapa ia lakukan ini?' mungkin seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Yesung. ia mencintai kekasihnya sepenuh hati. Tapi, yang ia dapatkan tidak setimpal yang ia lakukan.

tanpa sadar Yesung berhenti di pinggir jalan. Menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia sudah bertekad akan mengakhiri rasa sakit ini.

Ia melangkah tanpa mempedulikan kendaraan lalu lalang dengan kencang dan teriakan pejalan kaki yang menyuruhnya kembali ketepi. Tapi ia tidak mendengar pikirannya terlalu kosong. Hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang tepat sebelum mobil sedan melaju tinggi kearahnya dan menabrak keras tubuhnya.

Namun bukan rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan melainkan beban yang cukup berat menimpanya.

"hey.. kau tidak apa?"

Yesung membuka makanya saat seseorang menepuk pipinya pelan. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah manis laki-laki. Ia kira ia sudah mati dan bertemu dengan malaikat tuhan tapi ternyata tidak.

"Lebih baik kau bawa dia kerumah sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Yesung segera bangun. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata ia erada ditrotoar dengan orang sekelilingnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa mengantarmu kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

"tidak terimakasih. Aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah meyakinkan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya menanyakan keadaannya, mereka satu persatu melangkah meninggalkan Yesung bersama laki-laki manis ini dan tak lupa mereka mengingatkan Yesung untuk berhati-hati saat jalan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang baik-baik saja."

Yesung melihat gerakan pemuda manis itu yang bangun dari posisi duduknya. Sedikit menyerngit –seperti menahan sakit- Ryeowook berdiri posisinya, berdiri disampig Yesung.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Jika pikiranmu kosong, lebih baik kau tidak berjalan sendiri atau kau akan terluka seperti tadi." Yesung menatap Ryeowook –pemuda manis yang menulongnya-.

"Biklah. Aku pamit."

Ryeowook melangkah meninggalkan Yesung yang masih duduk diposisinya menatap Ryeowook yang melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terseok-seok. Sebelum langkah Ryeowook menjauh, Yesung dengan cepat menyusul Ryeowook dan manrik tangannya sedikit keras.

"Eh, apa yang kau-"

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku."

 **::::**

Disinilah mereka berada ditaman yang berada dibelakang toko apotek. Yesung fokus meembersihkan luka yang berada di lutut Ryeowook. sesekali ia mendengar suara rintihan dari Ryeowook.

"Sudah selesai." Ryeowook menatap lututnya yang telah dibalut perban. Awalnya dia tak tau jika lututnya berdarah, namun rasa perih baru terasa saat ia akan berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

"Terimakasih."

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Kau tidak bersyukur masih hidup?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, kau berani menolong orang asing dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri. Orang lain mungkin akan berpikir dua kali."

Ryeowook terdiam beberapa saat. Ia juga berpikir kenapa ia mau menyelamatkan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Tadi itu ia secara reflek berlari kearah Yesung yang berjalan tanpa melihat sekitar.

"entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau."

Hening menyelimuti mereka yang terdengar suara binatang malam. Tak lama dering ponsel terdengar dari dalam tas yang dibawa oleh Ryeowook.

"Ya Hyung?"

" _kau dimana?! Kau tidak tau ini sudah tengah malam hah?! Apa kau tersesat sampai-sampai sudah tengah malam masih berkeliaran hah?!"_

"Yaaa! Hyung pelankan suaramu itu. aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja oke."

PIP!

Ryeowook mematikan ponsel secara sepihak agar lawan bicaranya tidak melanjutkan kata 'mutiara'nya.

"baiklah. Aku harus segera pulang. Jaga dirimu dan sayangi nyawamu sendiri. aku tidak tau masalah apa yang menimpamu, tapi jika kau punya masalah sebaiknya selesaikan."

Yesung hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan sedikit aneh. "Terima kasih." Ucap Yesung tulus.

"Terima kasih kembali."

Ryeowook melangkah kan kakinya meninggalkan Yesung sendiri yang masih duduk dibangku taman. Seenjak kejadian itu, Yesung terus memikirkan Ryeowook walaupun ia tak tau siapa namanya. Hingga keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Pada saat itu di sekolah Yesung, ia sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Kemudian tanpa disengaja pandangan berhenti pada objek yang selalu ia pikirkan. Ia tertekun melihat objeknya tertawa lepas membuat wajahnya terlihat manis.

Saat itu juga Yesung menanyai tentang Ryeowook dengan teman wanita yang satu kelas dengannya yang saat itu juga berada dilapangan. Ternyata ia –objek yang selalu ia pikirkan- anggota club musik sama sepertinya dan ia juga merupakan adik kelasnya yang berada di dua tingkat dibawahnya.

Dan dari teman wanitanya jugalah ia mengetahui namanya. Kim Ryeowook, nama yang selalu ia ingat. Dan mulai saat itu ia berjanji akan membuat Ryeowook menjadi miliknya. Malaikat penolongnya harus bersamanya.

 **Flashback End**

 **%**

Ryeowook terkejut setelah mendengar cerita dari Yesung. jadi, selama ini pria yang pernah ia tolong memantaunya dari jauh? Ini sangat mengejutkan bagi Ryeowook.

"Jadi, kau laki-laki yang ku tolong waktu itu?"

Yesung diam. tapi wajahnya semakin dekat ke leher putih Ryeowook, sedikit mencium aroma tubuh orang yang selama ini ia tunggu.

"Hmm." Ryeowook sedikit risih dengan kegiatan Yesung saat ini. sesekali ia melenguh karena merasakan lidah panas Yesung membelai lehernya, dan Yesung dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, ia menggigit leher Ryeowook membuat tanda Kepemilikan.

"Akh!"

"Maaf sayang."

Ryeowook mendengus tidak suka. Dengan seenak kepala besarnya ia memberi tanda di leher Ryeowook. bagaimana besok ada yang melihat? Bisa kacau. Terlebih jika dilihat oleh sahabatnya sangat cerewet itu.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Tapi aku mengenalmu. Dan aku sangat sangat mengenalmu."

Tanpa sungkan Yesung memangut bibir kecil yang sangat menggoda itu, mengabaikan dorongan Ryeowook pada bahunya. Semakin Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan tautan mereka, maka semakin gencar Yesung memangutnya. Dengan sedikit lumatan lembut yang Yesung berikan, membuat Ryeowook mulai menikmatinya.

Dan tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam. tangan dengan jari-jari kecil itu merusaha masuk kedalam kemeja yang dikenakan Ryeowook. "Eughh~" mengelus perut datar laki-laki manis itu dengan lembut dan membuat Ryeowook melenguh nikmat. Dapat ia rasakan pada daerah selatannya yang sudah sesak.

"Kau dapat merasakannya bukan?"

Ryeowook menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah Yesung melepas tautan bibir mereka. Seluruh badannya lemas pasca ciuman panas namun lembut itu. Dan dapat ia rasakan 'sesuatu' yang mengganjal.

"Kau gay?" bisik Ryeowook pelan.

"Bisexsual. Tapi, setelah mengenal dan melihatmu arahku berubah."

Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung. jika dilihat, ia seperti jalang yang tengah menggoda pria kaya.

"Bagaimana sayang? Malam ini aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa Yesung." Ryeowook melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap orbs hitam yang indah itu

"Why? Apa kau takut ini semua hanya One night stand?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yesung. kalau boleh jujur apa yang di ucapkan oleh pria itu benar. Ia takut ini hanya one night stand dan berakhir dengan hubngan mereka seperti orang asing atau hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak seperti itu sayang. Aku tidak seperti pria brengsek yang akan meninggalkan pasangannya sehabis bercinta dengan uang dan kembali bertemu hanya ingin memuaskan nafsu belaka. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu." Lanjut Yesung melihat keterdiaman Ryoeowok.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dengan baik Yesung, bahkan perasaan cinta belum tumbuh dihatiku seperti perasaan kau kepadaku."

"Perasaan itu akan tumbuh sengan seriring berjalannya waktu. Jika kau menikmatinya, maka perasaan yang sama sepertiku akan tumbuh"

Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook ia tak mau Ryeowook kabur saat Yesung lengah. Ingat, ia telah mencintai Ryeowook –sangat mencintai- saat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tau, selama ini aku bermimpi akan berhungan dengan orang yang serius dengan ku. Bukan hanya sekedar main-main dan aku juga akan memberikan sesuatu yang berharga yang selama ini aku jaga kepada orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku apa adanya. Dan akan menjadi pasangan hidupku selamanya."

"Dan kau telah menemukan orangnya. Orang yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dan menerima mu apa adanya. Jika aku berbohong, kau bisa membunuhku sebagai jaminan."

Ryeowook terdiam. Benarkah Yesung adalah orang yang tepat, orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya? Dan jika dilihat kembali orbs hitam itu, tidak ada kebohongan didalamnya yang ada hanya kejujuran dan ketulusan.

"Bagaimana? Kau menerimaku?"

"Apa kau akan berjanji tidak akan pergi dariku?" Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook lebih lembut sebagai bukti jika ia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Itu sebagai bukti bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum dikarenakan ia telah menemukan orang yang selama ini ia mimpikan. Sebenarnya Ryeowook sering bermimpi tentang kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu dan selalu memikirkan pria yang ia tolong saat itu.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah aku menerimamu."

Yesung senang bukan main. Ia langsung memangut bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut dan sedikit menuntut. Ryowook tidak membalas, ia membiarkan Yesung yang mengambil alih.

"Kau tau, kau sangat seksi dengan penampilan seperti ini. kau seperti gadis nakal. So, aku sangat membutuhkanmu malam ini."

Ryeowook memangut bibir Yesung dengan sedikit godaan –sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras. Saat mendapatkan jawaban, dengan santai Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ala koala meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi percintaan panas mereka malam ini.

 **Oke ini belum tamat, ini masih ada sambungannya satu chapter lagi** **yang masih dalam proses dikarenakan penulisnya butuh referensi ff yang berate : M untuk melanjutkannya. Maaf jika ada salah dalam penulisan dan typo yang ada.**

 **So, see you next chapter~**


End file.
